Portable speaker systems that are operable with multiple audio systems are known. For example, the Voyager by JBL® is an integrated home audio system with a portable wireless speaker that is detachable from a dock and communicates with other media devices as a portable speaker.
Home audio systems typically include speaker assemblies with electrical wires that connect to an electrical outlet, leaving the wires exposed within the room.